Memories
by Creepydogskiller
Summary: SECUELA DE ANOTHER TIME. Tras el incidente de Volterra Bella no recuerda nada, ¿Que haran Edward, Katie y la familia Cullen para salvarla de la garras de Marco? ¿Que haran los Vulturi para conseguir su proposito?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas he estado sin historias mucho tiempo-sarcasmooooo- y Bueno aquí tenemos la secuela también explicaré que pasó con Bella y por que no murió etc etc etc.**

**uoooo con la ****otra historia llegamos a los 313!! creeis que con esta podamos hacer lo mismo?¿ plissssss por lo menos dadme 5 reviews plisss**

**Ahora voy a subir el prologo y si quereis puedo subir el primer capi aun que tardare un ratitooo **

**A!! tengo que darle las gracias y dedicarle el primer capi de la secuela a miadharu28 por darme la idea del titulo muchisimas gracias**

**Nos leemos abajo preciosas**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

1 .Prologo

BellaPOV

_No se oía nada, ni una mosca. De repente todo se volvió negro y lo último que escuche fue un grito desgarrador._

_-¡Beeellaaaaa!_

Ese grito fue lo último que escuche antes de ver la oscuridad. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era una especie de vacío mental, no sentía…nada. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Esto era la muerte? No lo creo. Después de eso una serie de imágenes empezaron a venir a mi cabeza como un sueño, hacía mucho que no soñaba…

Éramos Edward, Katie y yo en un prado, Katie estaba corriendo por el prado de la mano de… ¿Alec?, era posible, juntos se veían muy monos, y yo estaba abrazada a Edward. Él y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos y me sonreía… yo le contestaba la sonrisa. Edward seguía sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta y bajaba la mano, ¿Por qué?

-¿No te parece maravillo, Bella?-me preguntó, no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Ajá-yo le contestaba, ¿Qué era a lo que yo estaba contestando? Entonces lo supe, bajé mi mano para tocar mi vientre que estaba notablemente abultado, ¿Cómo era posible? Es cierto, era un sueño, todo puede pasar…

Entonces él me abrazaba intentando no aplastar mi vientre y nos quedábamos mirando a nuestra hija correr por el prado, _nuestro prado…_

De repente, el sueño acabó el prado, mi hija, Edward… todo. Todo empezaba aponerse borroso y a oscurecerse, empecé a asustarme, ¿Qué pasaba?

Empecé a abrir lentamente los ojos, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Quien…soy? Intenté buscar una respuesta a esas preguntas, pero… no las encontré. Intenté moverme pero no podía, algo me lo estaba impidiendo. Parecía que estaba dentro de una caja… ¡UNA CAJA! ¿Qué pinto yo en una caja?

Espera un momento… caja, acolchada…. ¿Qué hago en ataúd? Empezó a entrarme el pánico, ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? Si lo rompo me hundiré en tierra… Ya se gritaré…

-¡Socorro!, ¡Ayúdenme!¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí!- era inútil, vete tú a saber a cuantos metros bajo tierra estaba…

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí allí, pero estaba a punto de entrarme claustrofobia, y no sabía que hacer… De repente, escuché como ruidos de palas, ¡Bien! iban a sacarme de aquí. Pero mejor no hacerme esperanzas… ¿y si era mi subconsciente? las ganas de salir es lo que tienen…

Seguí escuchando ruidos afuera y entonces empezaron a abrir el…ataúd. Lo primero que vi fueron los rostros sorprendidos de dos hombres, que sería los que me había sacado de allí. Me dieron la mano para levantarme y ayudarme a salir…

-¿Quienes son uste….-no me dejaron terminar, me cogieron de los brazos y me arrastraron hasta una caseta-que daba miedo-de mármol con extrañas figuras esculpidas en la pared. Delante de mí había dos hombres tapados con capas negras al igual que los demás hombres alrededor. El hombre de la izquierda se quitó la capucha, tenia la piel translucida pero si no fuera por ello sería un hombre bastante apuesto. Se acercó a mí para abrazarme…

-Izzy querida-me dijo-¿Pero como acabaste ahí abajo?

-No lo se… una cosa, ¿Me conoces? y sobretodo ¿Te conozco?

-Pero Izzy, como no me vas a conocer.

-…-

-Soy Marco.

-…-

-Soy tu novio querida-seguramente mi cara era un poema, yo… novia… de él. Bueno como no recuerdo nada le seguiré la corriente.

-Venga querida tenemos que irnos.

-Una cosa, ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti?-le pregunté acusadoramente-no te conozco-afirmé, pero su rostro seguía sereno.

-Izzy querida cuando lleguemos a casa te contaré todo para que recuerdes.

Esto era muy raro, yo no recordaba a este hombre- bueno, no recordaba nada-y tampoco me daba buena espina y no sabía por que… parecía bastante majo. Me sacó de lo que parecía ser –lógicamente- el cementerio, para llevarme hasta un coche muy lujoso, negro con los cristales tintados.

Ya llevaba un mes, con la familia Vulturi, me contó que me llamaba Isabella Carter y que había nacido en Portland y que mis padres murieron hace 10 años. También me contó que yo era vampiro desde hacía 15 años y fui convertida por un vampiro desconocido cuando iba por el bosque. Y que nosotros empezamos a salir hace un año. No se por que no me lo acababa de creer pero dio igual, si tuviera otra vida, ¿No crees que esas personas estarían buscándome? Así que lo deje correr…

Esta semana tenemos que empezar el instituto, por que según Marco "hay que aparentar que éramos humanos para que no sospechen", pues menudo rollo…

Así pasaron 2 semanas, sin nada interesante. Los estudiantes de el instituto llevaban unos días bastante inquietos por que iba a haber nuevos alumnos, lo ignoré, no me interesaba, aun que los compadezco… serán la comidilla de los chismosos durante semanas- experiencia.

Hoy llegaban los alumnos nuevos, la gente no paraba de hablar sobre ello así que bloqueé todo pensamiento ajeno.

Por fin termino el horario de mañana! los profesores son aburridísimos, sobretodo el de historia… Antes de llegar a la cafetería me encontré con Marco y me cogió de la mano. En la puerta de la cafetería me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Era lo único que le dejaba hacerme aun no tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarle algo más.

Llegamos a la cafetería por parte de los nuevos-que me sonaban de algo, como si los hubiera visto antes- jadearon y murmuraron algo como _Bella _y alo mejor me lo imaginé pero también oí algo así como_ mamá._

-Izzy, ven vamos a sentarnos aquí-dijo Marco, y estuve así toda la hora del almuerzo… con la sensación esa que tienes cuando te sientes observada.

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**¿Qué les pareció? Isabella Carter…. jeje bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de Memories!!!!**

**Alguien por ahí meciono que lloro en el ultimo capi de Another Time jejeje i gracias a toda la gente que me lee y me ha animado a hacer la secuela GRACIAS**

**Aver si llegamos a los 10 reviews aun que sea que me areis la mujer mas feliz del mundo **

**Carol-Cullen**


	2. ¿Isabella Carter?

**OlasS preciosas!!!!!!**

**Como siempre estoy aquí puntual el sabado jeje **

**WOW aun no me lo creo e visto que en Another Time hemos llegado a nada mas y nada menos que a los 334!!! No me le creo!!! Y aquí a los 10!! bueno me habeis dejado aquí menos… alomejor es que aun la gente no la ha visto pero es igual alomejor es que no quieren leerla… espero que no-cara de horror-.**

**Por lo visto os a impactado lo de Marco pues lo voy a aclarar:**

**-En la peleo solo estaba Aro y una parte de la guardia Marco y Cayo NO estaban, por eso salen ahora no penséis cosas raras, bueno es que la verdad quise matar a Aro primero por que me cae como una patada en el higado…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

2.¿Isabella Carter?

EdwardPOV

_-Izzy, ven vamos a sentarnos aquí-dijo Marco… espera un momento ¿¡WTF!? MARCO, ¿Qué hacía Marco aquí? y lo más importante, ¿Qué hace Bella aquí?_

Vi como Bella se sentaba al lado de ese… ese… mal nacido de Marco. ¿Pero como es que Bella está con Marco? Bella no podía hacerme esto, ¿Qué ya no se acordaba de mí… de nosotros? Todos mis hermanos tenían la misma expresión que yo en la cara. Menos Katie que la miraba fijamente.

_JA, JA, JA, Edward, jamás volverás a tener a Isabella, ella ahora es mía,_ pensó Marco para que yo lo escuchara. Si hubiera podido ahora estaría rojo de rabia y aun que no podía, Jasper lo notaba bastante.

-Edward contrólate-me susurró Jasper.

-No puedo y mucho menos depuse de lo que me acaba de decir Marco a través de su mente-le susurré de vuelta o más bien escupí las palabras.

Jasper decidió dejarlo pasar cosa la cual agradecí. Aun así me quedé mirando fijamente la mesa en la cual se encontraba la persona más importante para mí y a la cual había perdido. Tenía que averiguar a toda costa lo que había pasado, no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados la perdí dos veces y no pensaba volver a hacerlo, eso lo tenía muy claro…

Cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo tocaba clase de Física, en el aula 23, iba de camino hacia allí cuando una mano desconocida me metió en una de las aulas, me pegó contra la pared, que por cierto casi se rompe…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Nos habéis seguido?-en ese momento lo reconocí, era Marco.

-No, nosotros vinimos a Denali por que tenemos "familia" aquí-le dije furioso por que me hubiera cogido tan bruscamente y por recordarme los perores dos meses de mi existencia.

-Bueno, pues que te quede un cosa clara, Edward. Bella no volverá a ser tuya ahora es mía y ni creas que la recuperaras, ella mató a mi hermano, su poder despertó, pienso utilizarlo y no va a haber nadie que me lo impida- después de eso se fue. Salí corriendo del aula, llegaba tarde a mi próxima clase, el primer día… no creo que al profesor le vaya a hacer mucha gracia… no creo que al profesor le vaya a hacer mucha gracia. Al llegar la clase ya había empezado, me disculpé con el profesor y me mandó a uno de los asientos del final, cual fue mi sorpresa de que mi compañera era… _ella._ Me senté en mi mesa y dejé los libros, juro que intenté concentrarme pero con ella tan cerca… era sumamente difícil.

Ella no se giró, lo cual me dolió profundamente, ¿tan poco le importaba que ni siquiera me miraba?

BellaPOV

Cuando se acabó la hora de comer me dirigí hacia la clase de Física-acompañada de Marco claro está, siempre lo tenía pegado a mí lo cual me molestaba bastante-, él me paró en la entrada de la clase y me dio un besito de despedida. Si él era mi novio, ¿Por qué me daba tanta repulsa darle un simple besito?

Cuando él se fue me metí en la clase y cogí un asiento le más atrás posible. El profesor entró a la clase-era el único profesor que llegaba a lo hora-, no se por que pero lo que me estaba explicando ese profesor ya me lo sabía… que extraño.

Mientras el profesor explicaba se abrió la puerta y por ella pasó el chico nuevo-que era increíblemente guapo-, ¿es que no había oído hablar de la palabra puntualidad? y encima lo que me faltaba… QUE ME LO PUSIERA AL LADO! Cuando se sentó ni siquiera le di una mirada, aun que tampoco tenía por que dársela, ¿no?

En toda la clase sentía su mirada en mí, ¿Qué no tenía otra cosa que hacer que mirarme? estaba poniéndome nerviosa. Por fin el timbre que daba fin a la clase sonó, empecé a meter los libros-que ni siquiera había abierto- en la mochila-bolso cuando una voz aterciopelada me habló.

-Hola, Bella- me quedé helada, ¿Por qué me llamó así?, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? y ¿Por qué esa voz se me hace tan conocida? Lo miré con cara de confusión.

-Perdona, ¿te conozco?-no se por que pero en su cara pude ver una mezcla de decepción, tristeza y frustración.

-Eh, no, no, perdona, me llamo Edward Cullen-se presentó formalmente y me tendió la mano. Cuando le cogí la mano para responderle me dio una corriente eléctrica que me traspasó todo el brazo a lo cual le solté la mano rápidamente, no se si él habrá sentido lo mismo pero esa corriente no era normal.

-Encantada, yo me llamo Isabella Carter-en cuanto dije mi nombre él me miró con cara de confusión pero fue tan fugaz que creí haberlo imaginado- bueno me tengo que ir, me están esperando, adiós-me despedí con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano para no parecer grosera, no se que tenía este chico pero se me hacía muy conocido, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero deseché la idea, si eso fuera cierto él me habría dicho algo como, _cuanto tiempo,_ o algo por el estilo… mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas o acabará por salirme humo de la cabeza. Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi próxima clase psicología.

Al llegar a la clase me encontré que en el asiento contiguo al mío estaba una chica bajita, con el pelo corto y negro, con la puntas para cada lado posible, creo haberla visto con el grupo de Edward Cullen, no se.

Al sentarme a su lado vi como sonreía de oreja a oreja, si yo hiciera eso me acabaría doliendo la boca…

-Hola-me dijo con voz alegre-me llamo Alice Cullen, encantada-y me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Hola, Isabella Carter, pero me llaman Izzy-no se pero ese apodo que me había puesto Marco no me acababa de gustar.

-Bueno, a mi Izzy no me acaba de gustar ¿te parece si te llamo Bella?

-A mi no me molesta-iba a seguir hablando pero en ese momento entró el profesor y dejamos ahí la conversación, no se pero Bella me gustaba más que Izzy… Desde que han llegado los nuevos están pasando cosas muy raras y no creo que me lo este inventando. Tengo que averiguar a toda costa que se traen los Cullen entre manos por que aun que no esté segura creo que me involucra a mí.

EdwardPOV

Llevaba toda la clase observándola, cada vez que se retorcía los dedos o sus cejas se fruncían a causa de la concentración. Era tan hermosa, cada cosa que hacía me fascinaba… como siempre. Como la había echado de menos, solo fueron dos meses pero el haberla perdido el haber pensado que jamás volvería a verla… y ahora estaba aquí a menos de treinta centímetros de mí.

Cuando sonó el timbre ella estaba apunto de irse así que decidí hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, para ver como reaccionaba.

-Hola, Bella-la saludé, cuando la llamé se quedó quieta y pensativa, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Perdona, ¿te conozco?-se me fue el alma a los pies, ¿no me reconocía? o ¿se estaba haciendo como que no me conocía para no hablar conmigo? Decidí seguirle el juego…

-Eh, no, no, perdona, me llamo Edward Cullen-me presenté mientras le daba la mano para que me la estrechara, cuando lo hizo la característica descaraga que pasaba entre los dos cada vez que nos tocábamos pasó por mi brazo pero a mí no se me notó por que ya estaba acostumbrado pero ella apartó la mano como si le hubieran quemado.

-Encantada, yo me llamo Isabella Carter-¿Carter? esto es muy raro ella no era Carter era Swan, tendría que investigar o preguntarle directamente a Marco-bueno me tengo que ir, me están esperando, adiós-y se fue.

Esto me esta oliendo mal y no es por que Jacob estuviera cerca…Bella no me recuerda a mí… ni a nadie, está con Marco y se apellida Carter… Esto no podía ser más raro…

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**Madre mía se que este capi no tiene mucho de interesante o alomejor si quien sabe pero me ha costado… en el primer capi solo 10 reviews mientras que en Another Time 34!? Pienso que ya os abeis olvidado de mi buaaaaaaa!!! :' –( **

**por fa dejad uno y me decis que os a parecido aun que sea llegar a los 25 y subo super pronto plissssssssss **

**¿Qué os a parecido? Edward empieza a sospechar que aquí pasa algo raro… jeje **

**Dadme vuestra opinión alguna idea por que la verdad me estoy quedando un poco en blanco por que la idea la tengo por no se como escribirla … eso es un grave problema…**

**Nos leemos byee**

**Carol-Cullen**


	3. Dudas

**OlasS preciosas!!!!**

**Me siento abandonada buuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Como es que de 35 hayamos bajado a 16? joooooo **

**Bueno de todas maneras muchas gracias a la gente que si a dejado review**

**-****Stupid Sheep, kmilu, Serena Princesita Hale, Stephanie. cullenblack, belen, Meeli, bel's, princesaamy, tityscaya, almemdra, Melanie Stryder, sereniti84, miadharu28, ****, Fran Ktrin Black, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN.**

**Os quiero chicas!!!! A ver si llegamos a los 35 al menos…**

**Y ahora a la historia**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

3. Dudas

EdwardPOV

_Esto me esta oliendo mal y no es por que Jacob estuviera cerca…Bella no me recuerda a mí… ni a nadie, está con Marco y se apellida Carter… Esto no podía ser más raro…_

Al llegar a casa Alice me contó que había hablado con Bella pero no pudieron hablar mucho ya que acababa de entrar el profesor. Después de hablar con Alice me fui al cuarto de Katie para saber como estaba, aun que no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Al entrar a la habitación me la encontré mirando un álbum de fotos. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella en su cama. Era un álbum en donde salían Bella y Katie, cuando la segunda tenía como unos 2 o 3 años.

-Yo también la hecho de menos-le dije mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y la abrazaba. Me respondió al abrazo apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Tu crees que volverá?

-Claro que si, are todo lo que este en mi mano para hacer que vuelva-le respondí con determinación, pensaba cumplir mi promesa costase lo que costase.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Claro que si-y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida en mi pecho. En estos momentos es cuando más me recordaba a su madre. En estos momentos es cuando más la echaba de menos…

Dejé a Katie en su cama y bajé al comedor donde estaban todos… teníamos que hablar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a paso humano, empecé a pensar sobre que pasó exactamente en los últimos dos meses. Bella supuestamente había muerto y ahora resulta que está con Marco-al pensar en eso me dio tal escalofrío que me convulsioné-y no recuerda nada. Esto no me puede estar pasando… y aún no se lo que vamos a hacer.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar estaban todos allí, esperándome. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era explicar a mi casi completa familia, los acontecimientos de el día de hoy.

BellaPOV

Alice Cullen… ¿de que me sonará ese nombre? Después de la conversación con Alice me quedé muy pensativa. El haber perdido la memoria me frustraba mucho, no saber quien eres, si los que están a tu alrededor solo de aprovechan de ello…

Mientras caminaba en dirección al aparcamiento pude ver a cada pareja de Cullen subirse a su respectivo coche. Mientras me dirigía hacía mi coche mire detenidamente a Marco, ¿Qué narices pintaba yo con él? ¿Qué cuando empecé a salir con él no estaba en mis cabales? Vale, debo admitirlo feo no era, pero… simplemente no me sentía atraída por él. En cambio, si me ponía a pensar en unos preciosos ojos dorados, pelo cobriz… ¿¡Por que narices estoy pensado eso!? No debería estar pensando en eso…

Cuando me acerqué Marco me dio un beso corto y me acompañó hasta el asiento del copiloto para abrirme la puerta, se metió en el coche y nos pusimos rumbo a casa-mansión-.

-Marco…

-¿Si?-me dijo en un tono casual para que continuara.

-¿Yo conocía a los… Cullen de algo?- en cuanto nombré a los Cullen lo sentí tensarse pero inmediatamente volvió a su pose despreocupada y me sonrió.

-Claro que no, cariño. ¿De donde has sacado eso?- al decirme eso ni siquiera volteó a mirarme y en el tono en el que lo decía… no me acababa de convencer.

-No por nada, solo curiosidad- y ahí dejamos el tema. Esta noche iría a cazar para aclararme las ideas, pero iría sola, no tenía ganas de ir con un guardia detrás de mí todo el día. La verdad es que Edward y Alice me había caído bastante simpáticos, aun que no se… por la cara que ha puesto Marco no creo que me deje volver a hablar con ellos, pero me da igual él no es nadie para decirme que hacer o no hacer con mi vida.

Al llegar a casa me despedí de Marco para decir que me iba a mi cuarto y que después me iría a cazar. Entré en mi habitación y me metí en el baño para darme una ducha relajante y así tendría más tiempo para pensar sin interrupciones.

Lo de no recordar nada era un fastidio, me gustaría recordar algo… aun que fuera una imagen… pero no. La verdad es que según lo que he leído es que las personas que no recuerdan nada y están en un entorno familiar o personas conocidas tienen tendencia a recordar aun que sean pequeñas imágenes. Eso me daba más creer que yo no tenía mucho que ver con esta gente. Lo que si que me pareció raro fue la primera vez que me bañe-después de perder la memoria, claro está- es que miré las proporciones de mi cuerpo, para estar tan delgada tenía las caderas demasiado anchas, aún así… aun que me extrañara eso… lo primero que pensé es que sería una malformación o que no tenía las caderas muy bien formas y lo dejé pasar.

Cuando el agua se puso fría salí de la bañera y me puse el primer conjunto de tejanos y camiseta que encontré en el armario, en ese momento me dieron ganas de reírme y no sabía por que, tenía como la sensación de que si un persona me viera así se enfadaría conmigo, que raro… me encogí de hombros y me fui fuera de la casa.

Salí al patio trasero para dirigirme al bosque cuando Demetri me paró.

-Izzy, ¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó.

-Me voy a cazar, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-le pregunté alzando la ceja. ¡Ni que lo tuviera prohibido!

El negó con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en la casa. Después de eso no hubo otra interrupción así que me fui corriendo hacia el bosque. Mientras corría sentí el sabor de un puma no muy lejos de aquí, y como era mi animal favorito, me fui hacía esa dirección. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no fui la única que se quiso cenarse a aquel animal.

Lo primero que pensé al verle cazar fue lo sexy que estaba cuando se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, pero luego llevé ese pensamiento a lo más hondo de mi mente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Cuando me apoyé en un árbol cercano el se giró, y en cuanto lo hizo pensé que me iba a dar un infarto, esta con la camisa rasgada por el animal y un chorrito de sangre le caía por el lado derecho del labio** (N/A: babaaaaa!!!)**. En ese momento me di cuenta de la cara de idiota que tenía que tener así que recompuse la cara para formar una sonrisa torcida a la cual el respondió.

-Hola-me saludó mientras se acercaba hasta dejar su cara a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío.

-Hola, ¿te ha gustado quitarme mi cena?-le pregunté, esperando, que fuera un tono seductor… ¡Momento! ¿Qué hago hablándole a Edward Cullen en tono seductor? Bueno, prefiero dejar esa pregunta para después…

-Pues la verdad es que si, la verdad es que el puma estaba bastante bueno, para algo tenía que ser mi animal favorito- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos con un tono pícaro.

-Fíjate la casualidad que el puma también es mi favorito y que exactamente ese puma me lo quería cenar yo-cada estábamos más cerca. Debería de alejarme de él pero mi cuerpo parecía no querer responder, al contrario mi cuerpo en vez de retroceder seguía acercándose. Una parte de mi mente me decía que me alejara, que tenía novio, y la otra me decía que siguiera por que extrañamente este hombre me atraía a sobremanera y no sabía el por que.

En ese instante me fijé en que todavía tenía esa mancha de sangre y en un acto reflejo que hasta que no lo hice mi cerebro no procesó, le quité la mancha con la lengua para saborear el sabor del puma y también el de Edward-que por cierto… sabía maravillosamente. Sin darme cuenta, Edward cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó…

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**Sorry por no haber subido ayer!!!!!!!!**

**Lo siento lo que pasa es que no estube en casa….. mi madre me obligó a irme a ver a un tio mio y esooo¬¬**

**Al final me diron las notas y… lo aprové todo!!!!! ya vale de hablar de mí….**

**¿Qué tal el capi? la verdad es que me costó bastante escribirlo por que tube un super mega bloqueo mental así que… a la mitad del capi empezó a venirme un poco y lo pude acabar, espero que para el prox. me de más por que si no voy mal….**

**Bueno chicas dejad un coment plisss es que si no mi inspiración baja a niveles muy bajos y eso aun que sea 10 o 15 con eso me vale….**

**Bueno nos leemos la semana que viene… ¡AL FINAL ME COMPARN EL PORTATIL!!!**

**Carol-Cullen**


	4. Sentimientos extraños

**OlasS wapaissimas!!!!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias x sus reviews me acen super feliz y me encantan sus comentarios, por lo visto lo del beso afectó a algunas XDXDXD en el buen sentido!! 39!!!!! Aver si llegamos a los 45!!! Me arian super feliz!!!!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

_En ese instante me fijé en que todavía tenía esa mancha de sangre y en un acto reflejo que hasta que no lo hice mi cerebro no procesó, le quité la mancha con la lengua para saborear el sabor del puma y también el de Edward-que por cierto… sabía maravillosamente. Sin darme cuenta, Edward cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó… _

4. Sentimientos extraños 

EdwardPOV

Cuando bajé al salón para hablar con mi familia todos ya estaban esperándome-supongo que Alice ya sabía que íbamos a hablar-y mirándome expectantes.

Me senté en unos de los sofás, al lado de Alice, que en su mente me enseñaba lo conversación que había tenido con ella.

-Bueno…-no sabía como empezar-como ya sabréis hoy nos hemos encontrado… a Bella en el instituto y… según lo que he podido averiguar, no… recuerda nada y Marco la tiene engañadas diciéndole que está saliendo con él-también les conté la "conversación" que tuve con Marco.

-¿Pero como es posible?-preguntó Carlisle bajo su respiración, pero todos pudimos oírlo.

-No lo se, y si… ¿ella en realidad no murió?, y si ¿ella solo estaba como en una especie de inconciencia? Sería lo mas lógico-dije mis pensamientos en voz alta, sabia que era obvio y que todos ya lo debían de suponer, pero aún así lo dije.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Jasper.

-Tenemos que estar cerca de ella e intentar hacerla recordar, he leído cosas sobre gente que pierde la memoria, si estamos cerca de ella y le decimos cosas sobre ella, pero sin hablar de ella, ¿entendéis?-todos lo miramos con cara de confusión-A ver, me refiero a contarle cosas a Bella, pero que no sepa de que estamos hablando de ella.

-Aaaaaaaa-todos asentíamos en comprensión. En ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba una semana sin ir a cazar así que decidí irme aprovechando que Katie estaba dormida.

Salí de casa y me dirigí al bosque, aspiré por la nariz buscando algún olor apetecible y olí a un puma no muy lejos de aquí y un olor dulzo y he de decir delicioso bastante lejos pero yo ahora quería centrarme en el puma. Corrí hasta donde estaba el animal alimentándose de un pequeño animal y yo esperé a que tuviera su última comida.

Cuando terminó me puse a jugar un poco con él, mientras el gruñía yo sonreía torcidamente y me lancé encima de él, cuando clavé mis dientes que el cuello del animal noté la sangre empezar a recorrer mi garganta y dándome una sensación de satisfacción que solo el sabor a puma sabía darme. Cuando terminé, un olor que jamás sería capaz de confundir estaba detrás de mí.

Al girarme lo que vi me dejó medio aturdido, jamás me cansaría de mirarla, allí parada estaba la más bella de las diosas mirándome fijamente y me sonrió, yo obviamente le respondí.

-Hola-la saludé ya que ella no tenía intención de hacerlo primero. Y me fui acercando hasta dejar nuestras caras a escasos centímetros de distancia, pude sentir su maravilloso aliento en mi cara.

-Hola, ¿te ha gustado quitarme mi cena?- me dijo en un tono seductor que me sorprendió, ¿Por qué hizo eso?, pero la verdad es que no me quejé, me encantaba escuchar ese tono en ella, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-Pues la verdad es que si, la verdad es que el puma estaba bastante bueno, para algo tenía que ser mi animal favorito-le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos era la única manera que tenía de saber que era lo que sentí y en ese momento vi, ¿lujuria?

-Fíjate la casualidad que el puma también es mi favorito y que exactamente ese puma me lo quería cenar yo- cada vez estábamos más cerca y la lujuria en el ambiente iba subiendo y seguíamos así no sería capaz de parar. La vi dudar en algo durante un segundo que creí haber imaginado y nos seguimos acercando hasta que hizo algo que me sorprendió. Cuando estábamos a menos de dos centímetros de distancia se acercó a mi boca y me quitó la sangre de puma que me quedaba de un lametón.

Ahí ya no pude aguantar más le cogí la cara entre mis manos y junté nuestros labios en un beso cargado de pasión, lujuria y amor por mi parte…

BellaPOV

Mientras nos besábamos un montón de dudas se juntaron en mi cabeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué no quería parar?... y un montón de preguntas más. No se por que pero estos labios se me hacían muy familiares pero esa idea la deseché tan pronto como llegó a mi cabeza.

Después de unos segundos empecé a corresponder al beso y pasé mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo más cerca de mí, pero paré de golpe al llegarme un pensamiento, ¿Y que hay de Marco? se supone que es mi novio, ¿Y entonces que hago besándome con él? vale que me atrae mucho pero eso no es excusa para serle infiel, ¿Y si se llegaba a enterar?... esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Edward me miró con cara de confusión y… ¿dolor? No, no creo.

-Lo siento, pero… no puedo hacer esto-le dije agachando la cabeza, ni siquiera sé como podré volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró.

-Por que tengo "novio", y esto está mal, ni siquiera te conozco ni nada y no puedo serle infiel a Marco-le dije apenada, de verdad no quería parar el beso pero no tenía otra opción si Marco se llegaba a enterar lo mataría y aun que no sabia el por que… no pensaba permitirlo.

-Entiendo, pero si quieres hablar… estoy a tu lado en clase- lo vi dudar pero antes me dio un abrazo con un sentimiento que no supe identificar, y se fue. Me sentí fatal por hacerle eso, se que le he hecho daño, pero no podía hacer nada si intentaba hacer cualquier cosa con él Marco lo mataría y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aún no sabía por que le había correspondido al beso y de momento prefiero no saberlo, es mejor para todos… o al menos eso creo.

Decidí volver a casa, podría pensarlo mejor en mi habitación, pero ahora que me acordaba… yo había venido a que para alimentarme…

Después de comerme unos tres ciervos volví a la mansión y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación a pensar, no tenía ganas de ver a Marco y después de haber estado con Edward… mucho menos. Aún no acabo de entender por que Edward me importa tanto, pero ¡si lo acabo de conocer!, y ¿Por qué había correspondido al beso? La verdad por mí no hubiera parado pero los contras eran demasiados.

En ese momento alguien toco en la muerta y murmuré un soso -_pasa- _y Marco pasó por la puerta.

-Izzy, cariño ¿te pasa algo?-me preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de mi cama. No contesté, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y gracias a mi gesto el se fue cosa de la cual le agradecí.

Tenía cosas en las que pensar…

MarcoPOV **(o.0 ¿¡Marco!? WTF?)**

Ya había pasado dos meses y medio desde que Bella perdió la memoria, si no la recupera en dos meses mas jamás la recuperará, muahahaha. Pero nadie debe de enterarse de esto y mucho menos los Cullen, más específicamente Edward… Adoro mi plan, después de que hayan pasado estos dos meses gracias a Bella, Edward no podrá hacer nada para impedirme destruir todo cuanto se cruce en mi camino y nadie puede hacer nada para impedirmelo… MUAHAHAHAHA Ahora, solo queda esperar.

Tercerapersona** (me refiero a que no es POV de nadie x si acaso)**

Pero único que Marco no sabía, es que Edward ya tenía sus propios planes… Bella, su Bella iba a volver…costase lo que costase.

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**OlasS hasta aquí el capi!!!**

**ya se que no tiene mucho pero se necesita para la trama del fic y ademas de que no tenía mucha inspiración pero mira salió!!**

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Y Marco? que cabr**!!! **

**Si alguien tiene ideas o algo x fa que me lo diga o si alguin quiere que le añada personajes y quiere que salga alguien pues LO INTENTARÉ!!!!**

**Carol-Cullen**


	5. Visitas inesperadas

**OlasS wapas!!!! Muchas gracias x sus reviewss aun que me aveis abandonado un poco pero en fin aun así seguiré escribiendo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer lo único mio son la historia y Katie **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

5. Visitas inesperadas

EdwardPOV

Después de dejar a Bella en el bosque, me dirigí hacía el bosque adonde poder estar solo. Ya sé que Bella no recuerda nada, pero aun así su rechazo me duele y mucho. Cuando me rechazó y dijo que tenía "novio" mi muerto corazón se rompió más de lo que ya estaba.

Aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer respecto a Bella y a su "problema" de memoria. Nunca había estado frente a un problema así ya que supuestamente a los vampiros no nos puede pasar eso, pero como siempre he dicho… Bella es especial, aun que otras persona la cualificarían de rara.

Después de esa GRAN reflexión, nótese el sarcasmo, me fui hacía mi casa… aun que no tenía demasiadas ganas ya que allí me esperaba mi infierno personal… Tania. No se cómo Tania puede seguir detrás de mi después de todas las veces que le dije que no quería nada con ella y que ya estaba enamorado de otra persona y para más "alegría" con mi hija delante. La verdad es que a ella no le hizo mucha gracia que Tania se me lanzara encima…literalmente.

Al llegar a casa estaban todos en el salón cada uno haciendo sus cosas menos Emmet y Rosalie que estaban en su habitación… también haciendo sus cosas. Me dirigí hasta mi madre para saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal te ha ido la caza?-si ella supiera…

-Muy bien, encontré un puma que estaba…-bueno… eso era verdad pero al decir lo último no estaba precisamente pensando en el puma...

Después de que Esme negara con la cabeza ante mi afirmación le pregunté donde estaba Katie y me dijo que estaba en su cuarto, decidí dejarla sola seguraente estaba estudiando o durmiendo, ¿Quién sabe? Es una adolescente.

M e puse a ver un partido de beisbol en el canal de deportes para entretenerme un rato ya que la gente estaba demasiado "ocupada". Estaba tan concentrado en el partido que i un salto cuando llamaron a la puerta…

AlecPOV

El día de la pelea en Volterra me dejó muy mal herido, tanto que Alice al intentar ayudarme pensó que había muerto en la pelea.

Estuve tres semanas medio muerto tirado en el suelo del oscuro castillo de Volterra. La regeneración de los vampiros no es un mito, es verdad pero es muy lenta si no bebes sangre. Pero, al ser el único superviviente y no poder moverme me dificultaba mucho esa parte. Hasta que pude moverme estuve allí pensando en la hermosa chica que estuvo aquí el día de la pelea. Esos ojos del color del chocolate me hechizaron nada más poner mi vista en ellos.

Volviendo al tema, cuando por fin lo conseguí, al menos levantarme del suelo, me fui directo al bosque aun que fuera cazar algo y entonces tomé una decisión. Una vez Bella me dijo que si quería podía irme a vivir con ella y los Cullen y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Fui hasta el banco y saqué dinero de la cuenta que tenía los hermanos Vulturi… ya no lo iban a necesitar. Así que cogí el primer vuelo que había hacía Seattle y se subí ahora el problema sería saber a dónde se había ido por que seguramente no irían hasta Forks otra vez… Así que decidí buscarlos hasta que al final los encontré… Denali… ¿Qué pintarían ellos allí?

EdwardPOV

Fui a ver quien había abierto la puerta, aun que me daba mala espina los pensamientos de el chico que había fuera estaban hechos un caos y no entendía la mayoría de lo que pensaba.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a Alec en la puerta. ¿Qué hacía Alec aquí? Puse mi pose defensiva cuando vi que levantaba las manos para decirme que no venía a pelear.

-Edward, por favor. No he venido a pelear-lo miré con una ceja alzada-en serio, ¿Puedo pasar?

Me aparté me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar en la casa y nos dirigimos al comedor. Todos miraron sorprendidos a nuestro visitante. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás, hubo un silencio un poco incómodo que Alec-menos mal- rompió.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-preguntó extrañado mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿No lo sabes?-el negó con la cabeza-Bueno… pues…-le conté todo lo que pasó desde la batalla contra los Vulturi hasta hoy. Él estuvo escuchando cada una de mis palabras atentamente. Al acabar de explicar se quedó mirando a la nada pero tenía los pensamientos bloqueados así que no sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme que estuviera tan callado y que a los demás no nos dijera nada.

-¿Se puede saber que estas pensando?, estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso-por una vez agradecí que Emmet no tuviera la boca cerrada.

-Pues estaba pensando… una vez oí a los Vulturi hablar sobre el único caso de pérdida de memoria en un vampiro, decían que si un vampiro no recupera le memoria en cuatro meses y medio no la recuperará jamás, así que eso se reduce a dos meses…

-¡Me estás diciendo que solo tengo dos meses para que Bella recuerde todo!-él asintió-¿¡Pero como se supone que voy a hacer eso!?

-La verdad es que no lo se pero podrías intentar acercarte a ella y irle contando cosas de su vida pero sin que sepa que es ella.

-Ya… Carlisle también me dijo que lo hiciera.

-Bueno, pues… tendrás que empezar con ello cuanto antes por que no olvides el plan inicial de los Vulturi…

-Ya lo sé-pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer que Bella recuperara la memoria en tan poco tiempo, pero iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que Bella no fuera utilizada como una arma de destrucción. Además de que quería que volviera a casa, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se interponía entre nosotros?, ¿No podía dejarnos en paz? Mañana cuando Katie se levante le pediré que se haga amiga de su madre para así poder ayudarla a recordar, eso podría ayudar favorablemente…

Bella… mi Bella… te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que volvamos a estar juntos… los tres… los dos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Que tal? Mal, bien…**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, aver si llegamos a los 60!!!**

**ahora que tengo el portátil ya puedo subir entre semana aun que seguire subiendo mas o menos cuando pueda que aun que este de vacaciones mis friends quitan tiempo xDD**

**Bueno sebire lo mas pronto que pueda en cuanto tenga el prox capi lo subiré**

**Si alguien tiene ideas de cómo hacer que Bella recupere la memoria o como hacer que Alec y Katie se junten o algo xFA que lo diga o si quereis que alguien en particular salga lo intentare no os corteis.**

**Carol-Cullen**


	6. Flashback

**OlasS wapissimas!!!! Muchisimas grax por vuestros reviews ya se que deveria hacer los capis mas largos y mira que lo intento pero no me salen… muchas a todas las que han aportado ideas y a las que no tambnn que os quiero mucho!!!Siento muchísimo no haber subido la semana pasada pero estuve muy liada, yo pensaba que al estar de vacaciones tendría mas tiempo libre pero me da a mi que no,,, iba a subir ayer pero como muchas sabran ubo unas 48 h en los que fanfiction no funcionaba bien y por eso no pude los siento**

**Bueno he visto que tengo un monton de alertas y favoritos pero no dejan reviews,,,, jooo con la ilu que me hacen es solo un momento y Aun que solo sea para decir OLA ME GUSTO/O NO ME GUSTO/ EL CAPI y ya… bueno es igual aquí os dejo el capi**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer lo único mio son la historia y Katie **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

6. Flaishback

BellaPOV

Después del "encuentro" en el bosque, por los próximos días, le dije a Marco que no quería asistir al instituto. Tenía que admitirlo, me daba miedo ver a Edward y dejarme llevar por los sentimientos que me llevaron a besarlo en el bosque, porque yo tenía novio y si Marco veía algún indicio mataría a Edward y por alguna extraña razón no podía permitirlo.

A los cuatro días de no haber asistido al instituto llamaron a la puerta, picaron una vez, nadie contestó, ¡Es verdad! Todos estaban en el instituto, no podía ser tan maleducada como para no contestar, así que grité un _ya voy _hacía el piso de abajo y dejaron de picar.Al llegar al piso de abajo me detuve de golpe al oler el horrible olor que hacía por todo el piso. Era horrible… el olor era tan desagradable que mi nariz ardía, así que aguanté la respiración.

Al abrir la puerta vi a un montón de hombres muy musculosos y cabe añadir… sin camisa. El primer hombre-que estaba delante de mí- se acercó a mí. Era de 1,95 m, piel morena, una melena por los hombros negra y unos ojos oscuros que me miraban con incredulidad y emoción en el los ojos-aun que no supe el por qué…

Lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba, pero me abrazó. Sí, ese hombre al que no conocía de nada se me acercó de repente y me abrazó. No sé porque pero lo único que hice fue corresponderle el abrazo, puede que sea porque se me hacía familiar pero no sabía de dónde o porque simplemente me sentía como… segura y protegida en sus brazos… como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Se separó un poco de mí, lo suficiente para verme a la cara y sonreírme con unos brillantes dientes blancos que contrastaban con su piel.

-Bella!, por fin!, dijiste que volverías, al final he tenido que volver a buscarte me tenia…-lo corté, ¿de qué me está hablando?

-Un momento, ¿te conozco?-en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras su mirada se lleno de dolor y desilusión, pero también había determinación, cosa que me extrañó.

-Bella, como que no me conoces-¿Por qué a todo el mundo le ha dado por llamarme Bella, como si me conocieran de toda la vida?-pero… si somos amigos desde que tengo memoria-yo seguía mirándolo con cara de confusión-¿no recuerdas… nada?-yo negué con la cabeza-que extraño-eso lo dijo mas para si mismo que para mí, según me pareció.

-Bueno…- la situación se estaba empezando a poner incomodo, se notaba en el ambiente-y, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?-intenté dar un poco de conversación al ver que todos se quedaban callados y no se movían.

-La verdad es que vinimos a verte, pero ya veo que no somos bien recibidos, y eso…-me dijo mirando al suelo, incomodo.

-No!, no hace falta, si queréis pasar… podéis contarme cosas haber si me ayudáis a recordar-no contestó, solo me dio una radiante sonrisa antes de que me apartara para dejarles pasar. Me da a mí que tendré que abrir las ventadas si quiero que la casa se ventile… porque… ufff o huelen así por naturaleza o necesitan una buena ducha…

-¿Y qué quieres saber?-me preguntó el mientras se sentaba en el sillón en frente de mí.

-No se, que te parece si me hablas un poco de mi vida, o donde nos conocimos a ver si me acuerdo de algo-el asintió mientras ponía cara de "pensamiento profundo".

-Bueno tu y yo nos conocimos…-y me contó que nos conocimos cuan éramos pequeños…

_Flashback_

_En una playa, parecía la de la Push, había dos niños pequeños jugando en la arena._

_-Ay, Jake!! Ten más cuidado que me das en los ojos-le reprendió la niña de ojos chocolates y cabello color caoba al niño morenito de ojos negros, el cual le acaba de echar tierra al levantar la pala de la arena mientras hacía un hoyo._

_-Perdón, fue sin querer, ¿quieres este plato de puré a cambio de tu perdón?-dijo el niño divertido al ofrecerle a la niña el plato de barro._

_Fin flashback_

-A! ya me acuerdo!!, yo de pequeña jugaba contigo en la playa a las cocinitas de arena-ante aquel comentario los amigos de Jake soltaron risitas mientras que se ponía rojo. Al acordarme de ese insignificante detalle se me iluminaron los ojos y me puse a saltar-Por favor cuéntame mas…

-Esta bien…-también me contó como mi madre se fue cuando era bebé llevándome con ella, cuando volví cuando tenía 17 y que él y yo volvimos a hablarnos y que nos hicimos mejores amigos…-no se por que me daba que entre todo lo que me contaba él se olvidaba de algo, pero lo dejé pasar. Siguió contándome cosas, de mis amigos del instituto…

_Flashack_

_Estaba en clase de biología sentada en mi sitio cuando un chico rubio que identifiqué como Mike se me acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de mi me para preguntarme:_

_-Bella… me estaba preguntado… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de primavera conmigo?-en cuanto me preguntó eso en mi lado izquierdo se escucho un gruñido que creí haber imaginado pero cuando iba a girarme para saber de donde procedía…_

_Fin flashback_

Ugh! Que rabia! Estaba tan cerca…Necesitaba saber que o quien había hecho ese gruñido… de mientas estaba pensado Jake seguís explicando cosas sin importancia y demás aun que seguía pensando que se dejaba algo, hasta que dijo..

-También tenía una hija…-se auto paró en cuanto vio la cara de shock que puse. Yo… una hija…

-¿Una… hija? ¿Estás seguro de eso?-apenas pude preguntar eso del shock que sentía, si yo tenía una hija, ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Estará bien?

-Si… pero ella está bien-añadió rápidamente, como si no quisiera que la viera… pero no, seguro son imaginaciones mías, él es mi mejor amigo no me escondería una cosa así…¿o si?

-Jake…-le pregunté indecisa, no sabía si iba a responderme…-¿Dónde está?-lo mire a los ojos, no recordaba que tuviera una hija, pero si la tenía no podía dejarla sola.

-Bella, esto es muy delicado eso deberías de recordarlo tu, lo único que te diré es que se llama Katie- _Katie… _enteraría recordar, pero ahora que lo pienso… ese nombre lo oído antes, ¿no es una de las vampiresas de clan Cullen?-Bella, ¿estás bien?, tienes mala cara- me preguntó Jake con cara de preocupación.

-Si, no es nada, es solo que creo haber oído ese nombre en el instituto, pero ¿Hay muchas chicas que se llaman así, no? Debe de ser coincidencia-me reí ante mi propia estupidez, pues claro que debe de ser coincidencia!

-Bueno Bella, solo te digo que tengas cuidado y espero que pronto recuperes la memoria y que vengas a vernos-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía hacia fuera, y por supuesto también me despedí de los demás.

-Adiós Jake, ¡nos veremos pronto!-le grité mientras se subía a la moto.

-_Antes de lo que tu piensas_-creí haberlo de lo bajito que lo susurro, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar él ya se había ido junto a los demás. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?... Ya lo averiguaría . Ahora de lo que me tenía que preocupar era de recordar a mi propia hija, encontrarla y recodar todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar mi vida, porque dudo mucho que haya tenido una hija con Marco, no recordaba eso, pero estaba segura que jamás tendría una hija con él, me daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo… Volví a mi habitación para poder pensar sobre todo lo que había descubierto esa tarde, todos esos recuerdos habían hecho que mi mente se cansara-no literalmente claro-y ahora estaba bastante abrumada.

Decidí que necesitaba un baño relajante, cogí una muda de ropa y me fui directa al baño. Me prepare la bañera y me metí dentro. El sentir el agua caliente en mi piel hizo que me relajara al instante.

Ahora que estaba lo suficientemente relajada como para pensar coherentemente pensé en las incógnitas que Jacob había sembrado en mi cabeza, ¿Tenia una hija? Y si así era… ¿Por qué no podía ni recordar su rostro?, ¿Por qué recordaba a Jake y no recordaba nada mas? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no quiso contarme? Aun que también estaba el por que de la murmuración que hizo antes de irse, _Antes de lo que tu piensas_… otra de las preguntas más importantes que me rondaba era ¿Quién es el padre de mi hija? Porque no creo que se haya creado así sin mas…No se cuanto tiempo llevaba perdida en mis pensamientos pero cuando me di cuenta el agua estaba helada!

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, me hize una media cola y me puse unos pendientes a conjunto con mi ropa y al ver que no había nada mejor que hacer en casa fui a ver el pueblo-que aun no había visto, solo de pasada cuando iban con el coche camino al instituto-no sin antes coger mi bolso con el móvil.

Fui andando, para que coger el coche si llegaba antes caminando?... cuando llegué, según el número de gente, a la calle principal vi que había bastantes tiendas y pensé, DÍA DE COMPRAS!!, pasé por todas y cada una de las tiendas hasta que pasé por una joyería y vi una pulsera con una corazón de diamante precioso…

_Flaishback_

_Estaba en una habitación amplia encima de una cama con la colcha dorada, al lado mío había alguien pero yo tenía la vista fija en la cocha-supongo porque estaba avergonzada- y no podía ver a la persoa que tenía delante de mi, lo único que pude saber se esa persona es que era un hombre._

_Unas níveas y finas manos se posaron en mi muñeca tan delicadamente que no las sentí pero cuando las retiró tenía una preciosa pulsera de cual colgaba un precioso corazón de cristal…_

_Fin Flaishback_

No sé porque pero algo me impulsó a entrar en la tienda y comprármelo. Al salir de ella con el collar puesto una sensación de felicidad me invadió, ¿de dónde había salido eso? Algún día lo descubriría aun que tal vez no… ¿Quién sabe? Pasé por un par de tiendas más y volví a casa, era tarde y ya estaban cerrando, así podría ir a casa, dejar las bolsas y dar un paseo hasta el amanecer para empezar otro día de instituto.

Ahora estábamos en el coche de Marco camino al instituto en completo silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, ya que si lo hacia se daría cuanta que algo me pasaba y eso no sería bueno… al llegar bajamos del coche pero como habíamos llegado pronto nos quedamos apoyados en el coche, pero por suerte Marco se fue a hablar con Félix y Demetri y yo me quedé divagando en mis pensamientos sobre una novela que leí anoche.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me cogía por detrás hasta que me vi medio metro separada del suelo y una par de brazos abrazándome…

-Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo y unos cuantos gruñidos sonaban a mis espaldas, los cuales ignoré.

-Pues ahora voy a este instituto para tenerte vigilada y porque te echaba de menos-me dijo mientras se separaba de mí para que lo demás también me abrazaran.

-¿Y Allison?-le pegunté, no habrá sido capaz de dejar sola a su mujer!?

-Esta en una casa que hemos comprado a las afueras, ella a diferencia de nosotros si envejece así que no iba a colar.

-Buen punto, me alegro mucho que estés aquí Jake y entre tu yo, necesitaba amigos por aquí ya sabes-lo último lo susurré lo bastanate bajo como para que Marco y los demás no escucharan, a lo que los lobos soltaron risitas y yo también reí con ellos.

En cuanto sonó el timbre cada uno se fue a su clase y que casualidad que a la mayoría de mis clases me tocaba con Jake, aun que creo que no fue tanta casualidad… aun que da igual al menos así tengo a alguien con quien hablar.

Después nos dirigimos hacía el comedor pero antes decidí que iba a retocarme el maquillaje y le dije a Jake que se adelantara que ya llagaría yo más tarde. Después de salir del baño fui por los pasillos-que estaban desiertos en dirección al comedor, pero paré en seco en una de las esquinas al oír unas voces familiares pelándose, se que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero… la curiosidad mató al gato… jamás creí que esa afirmación fuera tan acertada, hasta hoy…

-¿¡QUE HAS HECHO QUE!?-identifiqué la voz como la de Edward, ¿Qué hacía Edward gritando por el pasillo?

-Lo siento, pero vine para verla y me pilló desprevenido que no se acordara, pero si sirve de consuelo no le hablé de ti, así que de ti no se acuerda-dijo ¿Jacob? ¿Edward y Jacob se conocían?

-Pues, antes de contarle todo podrías haber venido con nosotros para hablar sobre la situación o algo-decía Edward algo exasperado, ya me imaginaba a Jake con cara de avergonzado, jijiji.

-Lo siento, pero es que, no quería que se olvidara de mí…-pero Edward no lo dejó continuar porque lo cortó bruscamente.

-Si y ahora es cuando tengo que ir yo y decirle, _ Hola Bella, sabes que, yo era el amor de tu vida, empezamos a salir hace quince años pero me fui por miedo a hacerte daño, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? Que me fui sin saber que te había dejado embarazada, tenemos una hija y ahora no recuerdas nada por una pelea con los Vulturi, ¿a que tienen gracia?-dijo Edwrad con sarcasmo- ¿¡ES QUE ESTAS LOCO O QUE!?-_no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, no podíaser posible… no… ¿Así que era él el hombre de mis recuerdos?... pero sin darme cuenta un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de mis labios y delató mi posición en la esquina del pasillo. Lo único que pude hacer fue lo primero que me vino a la mente… huir... Salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía hasta estar a las afueras de Forks…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Uah!! Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y eso que no es muy largo… **

**¿Qué os a parecido la pillada de Bella? Jeje ¿Y la reaparición de Jacob?**

**Haber si llegamos a los 70 reviews xfa**

**Carol-Cullen**


	7. Charlie

**Siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto!! Pero es que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones o algo y el tiempo últimamente a sido limitado…**

**¿Me perdonais? Pliss sorry, me gustaría haber subido antes pero es que las ideas últimamente escasean no soy la única XD**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son mios, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, que sin ella no tendríamos a estos maravillosos hombres que alguna que otra(yo incluida) sueña con uno de ellos!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

7. Charlie

BellaPOV

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír… ¿Edward estaría hablando en serio? No sé donde estaba, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo… ya me daba igual. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo eso.

¿Qué haces cuando te enteras de que él chico que te gusta resulta ser el amor de tu vida y el padre de la hija que ni siquiera recuerdas? La verdad me parecía absurda, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?

A lo mejor es que… no me quería a su lado… ¿Y si él no quería que recordara y por eso no me lo dijo? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Mientras corría entre en el pueblo en el que un cartel rezaba,_ Forks_,por lo poco que sabía de geografía, estaba fuera de Canadá, ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos sin darme cuenta? Y ¿Por qué me resultaba este pueblo tan familiar? No lo sabía, pero un impulso desconocido me impulso a seguir por aquel pueblo.

Después de unos… 20 minutos llegué a una casa de dos pisos, blanca, con un bosque en la parte trasera, esta casa se me hizo muy familiar, es como si ya hubiera estado… De repente un montón de imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, Forks, las clases de biología, Edward, el prado, el ataque en Port Angeles, James… Vitoria, La familia Cullen, Jackob, la depresión, los Vulturi, todo.

Ahora lo recordaba, esta casa, era MI casa… ¿¡Charlie!? Entre corriendo a la casa miré por cada rincón… pero nada. ¿Dónde está Charlie? Entré en pánico, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Aun que pensándolo bien, a lo mejor estaba trabajando o con Billy… decidí ir corriendo a la Push, no sin alimentarme antes, no quería correr el riesgo. Al llegar a casa de Billy toqué a la puerta, oí el ruido de su silla de ruedas ser arrastrada por la sala hasta la puerta y abrirla. Al ver quien era Billy puso cara de sorpresa y lo abracé, hacía mucho que no lo veía y lo quería como a un tío, me devolvió el abrazo y así estuvimos así por varios minutos.

-Bella… Jackob ya me contó lo que pasó-me dijo mientras me apartaba para mirarme a los ojos-ya… ¿recuerdas?

-Si-afirmé mientras asentía con la cabeza-lo recordé gracias a una conversación entre Edward y Jackob que espié-admití con voz avergonzaba, mientras él sonreía y le seguí contando-seguía sin recordarlo del todo y me asusté al escuchar aquello y por eso huí y empecé a correr y llegué hasta mi casa y… empecé a recordar y me di cuenta de que Charlie no estaba en casa así que… pensé que estaba contigo.

Vi en sus ojos un profundo dolor y pena, no sabía a que se debía, ¿Charlie estaba trabajando o en el baño… no?

-Bella…-me dijo dándome una significativa mirada directa a los ojos, pero me negaba a creer lo que intentaba decirme ¿y si estaba pensando lo que no era? No podía ser…

-¿Dónde está Charlie, Billy?-demandé, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Bella… Charlie… le dio un ataque al mes pasado… consiguieron reanimarlo, pero… no fue suficiente- No, no, NO!! No podía ser verdad, no podía dejarme así, debería haber estado ahí con él, pero no lo estuve.

-No Billy, dime que no es verdad, ¡DIME QUE NO VERDAD!-le dije entre sollozos sin lágrimas, caí de rodillas al suelo al fallarme las piernas, noté como Billy me rodeaba con sus brazos para darme apoyo en silencio.

-Bella… sé que esto es difícil para ti pero… antes de morir, Charlie me dijo que te dijera una cosa-alcé la cabeza para mirarlo, y que continuara-me dijo que si volvías te dijera… que te quería, que siempre tuvieras eso presente y que siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesites-hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que Billy estaba llorando también.

-Pero, ¿mi papá como supo que estaba viva? ¿según lo que sabía todos, yo estaba muerta?-le pregunté sin comprender.

-Ya lo sé, pero él tubo un presentimiento de que estabas bien y que volverías, él no sabía cómo explicarme pero… yo le creí, y por lo visto tenía razón-me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a su mejor amigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras por un segundo se calmó, pero eso fue, solo un segundo, debería haber sido yo el que estuviera en ese momento con él debería haber sido yo la que le contestara a esas palabras, por culpa de los Vulturis no había podido estar ahí con él, ahora ese peso estará por siempre sobre mis hombros.

-Gracias, Billy-me miró con confusión-por haber estado junto a él, cuando yo no pude-le abracé fuertemente, para transmitirle mi agradecimiento-adiós Billy-él asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla al cual yo respondí. Mientras me iba el agitó la mano en forma de despedida. Empecé a correr otra vez, i paré justo en el sitio en el que nunca pensé venir hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… el cementerio.

Caminé entre lápidas hasta que pasé por la de mi abuela y justa al lado estaba una lápida que rezaba, _Charles Swan, 1967-2019*, Te quieren amigos, familiares e hija. _Después de leer esa lápida que hacía reales mis más temidos miedos me desplomé de rodillas delante de la lápida, mientras la abrazaba como si estuviera abrazando su cuerpo inerte.

-Lo siento, papá. Debería haber estado allí contigo, lo siento mucho, lo siento, perdóname-le dije entre sollozos, en estos momento es cuando añoraba poder llorar, poder sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, ¿es que no podía darme una buena noticia? Cuando ya pensaba que no podía pasarme nada peor me pasa esto, lloré y lloré hasta que me pareció inútil, llorando mi padre no iba a volver. Fue en ese momento cuando miré la lápida contigua de esta, _Isabella Marie Swan, 1990-2019, Te quieren marido, hija y familia. _No es posible, así que… aquí fue dondeme_ desenterraron… marido…_ supuse que sería idea de Alice… enana… sonreí ante eso. Las ideas locas de Alice…

Me levaté de donde estaba pero no despegué mi vista de la lápida de mi padre…

-Adiós, papá. Te quiero-dije esto último mirando al cielo, que es donde seguro que estaría. Cuando estaba a punto de irme escuche unos pasos detrás de mí…

EdwardPOV

Al día siguiente fui al instituto esperando a que mi amada viniera con… Marco. Cuando llegaron hice lo de siempre, suspirar por ella en la distancia. La vi muy sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la última persona que pensé ver la cogía por la espalda y la elevaba medio metro del suelo, gruñí ante eso, ¿Qué hacía el chucho aquí? Los vi muy entretenidos hablando y a él le dio una sonrisa la cual yo estaba esperando que me la diera a mí, le preguntó por Allison, así que ¿A Jackob lo recordaba y a mí no? Esta vez gruñí más fuerte. Los vi irse juntos dentro del instituto, para ese entonces yo estaba muerto de celos, se que mis celos no tiene sentido, él está casado pero aun así, me enfadaba mucho que a él lo recordara y a mí no.

Según los pensamientos de Jackob le tocaba la mayoría de las clases con ella, más celos…

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me acerqué a Jackob por la espalda.

-Hey, Edward, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver mi cara de enfado y/o asesino.

-Jackob, tengo que hablar contigo-después de decir esas palabras lo conduje hasta un pasillo alejado de la gente para que no pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación- Ok, chucho,-hizo una mueca ante el apelativo el cual ignore- ¿Cómo has hecho que Bella te recuerda?-le pregunté sin rodeos, no tenía ganas de complicarme la vida.

-Bueno pues…-me miró avergonzado-ayer fui hasta donde me guió su olor, o sea a su "casa" y yo no sabía que había perdido la memoria así que como ya le había contado quien era le conté como la conocí y todo-dijo rápidamente al ver que mi cara cada vez mostraba mi grado de enfado-y a medida que le contaba recordó todo a lo referente a mi, jeje-terminó con una risita nerviosa.

-¿¡QUE HAS HECHO QUE!?-le pregunté furioso, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer una cosa así? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido a mí?

-Lo siento, pero vine para verla y me pilló desprevenido que no se acordara, pero si sirve de consuelo no le hablé de ti, así que de ti no se acuerda-pues, no la verdad es que eso no me ayudaba apara nada mi grado de enfado aumentaba por momentos.

-Pues, antes de contarle todo podrías haber venido con nosotros para hablar sobre la situación o algo-dije exasperado, aún seguía sin creer que Jackob hubiera sido tan desconsiderado.

-Lo siento, pero es que, no quería que se olvidara de mí…-¿Qué no quería que se olvidara de él? ¡ÉL! ¿y yo que? ¿Cómo se pensaba que me siento yo?

-Si y ahora es cuando tengo que ir yo y decirle, _Hola Bella, sabes que, yo era el amor de tu vida, empezamos a salir hace quince años pero me fui por miedo a hacerte daño, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? Que me fui sin saber que te había dejado embarazada, tenemos una hija y ahora no recuerdas nada por una pelea con los Vulturi, ¿a que tienen gracia?-_dije con sarcasmo_- ¿¡ES QUE ESTAS LOCO O QUE!?-_le grité para ver si ya lo pillaba, con lo que no contábamos ninguno de los dos era oír una jadeo en la esquina que daba con el pasillo este, y unos pasos salir corriendo a velocidad demasiado rápida incluso para un vampiro, _Bella…_

-Maldición, no ha oído, dile a los demás lo que ha pasado yo voy a ir detrás de ella-el asintió antes de que yo fuera corriendo detrás de ella a la velocidad máxima a la que daban mis piernas. Si que corría rápido, y mira que yo soy el rápido de la familia… su olor y su maravillosa esencia me llevaron hasta la frontera entre Canadá y USA y seguía bajando. Lo más extraño de todos es que se dirigía a Forks… su olor llevaba a su casa, que estaba inusualmente desierta para la hora del día que era. A estas horas Charlie siempre estaba en casa, esto no me olí bien.

Me dirigí hasta donde me llevaba su olor, se había ido de allí y se dirigía a… ¿la Push?, ¿Qué le llevaría a la Push? Fui en dirección a su olor y me llevó a casa de los Black, lo que vi me partió el alma, ahí estaba Bella de rodillas en el suelo llorando en brazos de Billy Black. ¿Qué o quién ha hecho que mi ángel llore de esa manera? Como me gustaría estar allí para ser yo quien la consolara, pero en este momento no podía salir de mi escondite, no podía quitarle a Bella este momento. Estuve escuchando cada una de las palabras que salía de sus bocas y cada sollozo que salía de la boca de mi amor partía en más pedazos mi alma. No podía creer lo que Billy le había dicho, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? No podía creer que a Charlie…

Seguramente Bella estaba mucho peor que yo… el dolor que está ahora sintiendo Bella debe de ser… horrible. Después de despedirse de Billy fue en dirección al… cementerio, a despedirse de su padre, supuse.

Dejaría que lo hiciera antes de hacer acto de presencia, presencia que me había sorprendido que no notase. Seguramente esraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que aunque hubiera pasado un huracán al lado suyo no se habría dado cuenta.

Al llegar allí se dirigió directamente hacía la tumba de su padre, ¿Cómo sabía ella donde estaba? No lo sabía pero le preguntaría más tarde. Se quedó mirando la tumba fijamente hasta que se derrumbó cayendo a suelo y abrazándose a ella. Cada sollozo partía mi alma y mi corazón en pequeñas partes, así pasaron minutos, puede que horas. No le di importancia al tiempo, cuando creí que ya no iba a parar, se levantó.

-Adiós, papá-cuando vi se que iba a ir, me acerqué a ella y al oír mis pasos se giró y me miró directo a los ojos, con un profundo dolor el cual yo quería que desapareciera de sus hermosos ojos, la abracé y ella me correspondió, lo cual me hizo muy feliz.

-Bella, lo siento-le dije mientras escondía mi cara en su pelo y olor su hermoso olor a fresas que aún conservaba. Le alcé el mentón para que me mirara a los ojos y nos fuimos acercando hasta juntamos nuestros labios en besos que transmitía nuestros sentimientos, había recuperado a mi Bella, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**1967-2019*:**_** Bueno los cálculos han sido un poco raros,yo calcule desde el 2004 que es cuando empieza crepúsculo y eso le reste los 17 que tenia Bella y después le reste 20 por que seria la edad en que tubo a Bella mas o menos y lo otro era sumando los 15 años qe pasan en el fic y todo lo demás… lo explico por si acaso.**

**Sorry por no haber subido la semana pasado pero mi imaginacion se fue de vacaciones… no sabia que poner… sorry.**

**Hemos llegado a los 78!!!! Me haceis muy feliz con vuestros coments y había alguna que otra por ahí bastante impaciente,,, XD… sorry otra vez.**

**Haber si llegamos a los 88, solo son 10 tampoco es tanto…**

**Si alguien tiene alguna idea o algo para que mi imaginación no toma vacaciones se lo agradecería mucho!!!!**

**ENCUESTAAAAAA!!!!!**

**-¿Cómo quereis que mate a Marco?**

**a)Lo mas sangriento posible, y que sufra. **

**b)Dejarlo vivo pero tenerlo encerrado y que lo vayan torturando.**

**c)Matarlo sin más.**

**d)No lo mates.**

**Espero vuestros votos muajajajajaja**

**Carol-Cullen**


	8. De vuelta

**Ola guapas!!!! **

**Que tal?¿ sorry por no haber subido es que se me estropeo el Word y no pude escribir, me dio una rabia… sabeis que en los portátiles te vienen solo dos meses para usarlo, no? Pues claro el mio ya se gasto y hasta hoy no he podido actualizarlo, perdón!!**

**Según las encuestas todas quereis que lo mate muy sangrientamente y que sufra, como a mi me gusta jajaja **

**AVISO: en este capi hay lemmon, están avisadas (aun que no soy muy dada a los lemmons haber como queda XD)**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son mios (aparte de Katie), que son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, gracias guapa por crearlos!! Esta historia es 100% mia, MADE IN CAROL HEAD xP**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

8. De vuelta

EdwardPOV

_-Bella, lo siento-le dije mientras escondía mi cara en su pelo y olor su hermoso olor a fresas que aún conservaba. Le alcé el mentón para que me mirara a los ojos y nos fuimos acercando hasta que juntamos nuestros labios en un beso que transmitía nuestros sentimientos, había recuperado a mi Bella, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos, pero no me importaba, solo me importaba ella. Bajé mis manos de su pelo hasta sus caderas para poder abrazarla de la cintura y pegarla más a mí, como si nos fuéramos a fundir en uno. Ella no se quejó, le lamía el labio inferior para pedir permiso y poder introducir mi lengua en su boca. El beso se estaba haciendo cada vez más apasionado y aun que tenía muchas ganas de continuar y hacerle el amor allí mismo, me acorde de donde estábamos y porque estábamos ahí. Muy a mi pesar me separé de ella y la miré directamente a los ojos.

-Bella, cielo. Creo que deberíamos ir con lo demás y Katie te echa de menos-le dije para que no malinterpretara que hubiera parado. Ella asintió y antes de salir corriendo en dirección Canadá le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas, un besito en los labios y la cogí de la mano mientras ella también sonreía.

Mientras corríamos la miré, me fije que al correr los pechos le subían y bajaban al compás de sus pasos y que su camiseta se había subido un poco al llevar tanto rato así… agité la cabeza para quietar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No tenía que pensar en eso ahora, todos no estaban esperando, pero… aun así… mirando cómo se movían sus caderas mientras corría me estaba poniendo a mil…

Paré en seco y a consecuencia de ello casi tiro a Bella al tener su mano fuertemente aferrada a la mía. La cogía de la cintura y la estampé contra un árbol para que quedara entre el mismo y yo.

-Bella-susurré con la voz ronca cerca de su oído-sabes lo que provocas en mi cuando corres y se te sube la camisa por encima del ombligo-le susurré mientras metía la mano por debajo de su camiseta, le acariciaba el vientre y subía para llegar a la parte baja del sujetador, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido, que solo provocó que yo me calentara más.

Sonreí y empecé a besarle el cuello y mis manos seguían subiendo hasta que tuve uno de sus pechos en la palma de mi mano, le di un apretón y ella gimió. Empecé a darle mordiscos en el cuello y ella metió las manos en mi pantalón y puso sus manos en mis nalgas y les dio un apretón que causó que nuestros sexos se rozaran a través de la tela de nuestros pantalones. Volví a subir mi boca por su mentón y volví a sus labios para besarlos con la pasión y la lujuria que había estado conteniendo estos últimos meses que había estado sin ella y ella respondió de igual manera.

Mientras una de mis manos trabajaba con su pecho la otra iba bajando hasta que encontró el botón de su pantalón y ella hacía lo mismo con el mío, por lo visto ella quería jugar conmigo o algo por el estilo porque puso su pierna por la parte trasera de mis rodillas haciendo que se torcieran y yo cayera al suelo.

Puso sus piernas a cada lado de mí y me bajó el pantalón hasta que quedó por mis rodillas haciendo así que mi muy excitado miembro quedara al descubierto.

-Creo que me ha quedado muy claro que es lo que te provoco-murmuró con voz extremadamente sensual en mi oído mientras acariciaba toda mi longitud haciendo que gimiera más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

Movió su boca hasta que se junto con la mía en una mezcla de desesperación, lujuria y amor, lo cual me excitó aún más que acariciara mi miembro con la punta de sus uñas casi imperceptiblemente pero aun así sensual y haciendo que me estremeciera. Ella rió.

Se bajó sus pantalones y rozó nuestros sexos haciendo que los dos jadeáramos de anticipación, ya no podía aguatar más iba a explotar, quería hacerla mía, no, necesitaba hacerla mía en ese preciso instante, así que la cogí de las caderas y la embestí de golpe, haciendo que los dos gimiéramos el nombre del otro.

Ella empezó a subir y bajar lentamente para que pudiéramos disfrutar más del contacto, yo la iba guiando con mis manos en sus caderas, pero por lo visto ella también estaba empezando a impacientarse así que empezó a moverse más rápido.

-Edward-gimió, sabía que estaba cerca. La moví un poco había la izquierda haciendo que tocara su punto G (que por cierto encontré cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez, y pude apreciar su reacción) y gimiera más alto mi nombre-¡Edward!

Ella estaba muy cerca y lo sabía así que ella en un movimiento que no me esperaba cogió mi saco entre sus dedos y lo apretó, haciendo que los dos nos viniéramos en el orgasmo más intenso que hubiera tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Los dos jadeábamos en los brazos del otro aun que no lo necesitáramos. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y le di un beso en la cabeza, y notaba su sonrisa en mi pecho.

-Te amo- le dije con todo el amor que pude darle en esa frase, ¿Cómo unas simples palabras podían significar tanto?

-Y yo a ti-me respondió ella dándome un piquito en la comisura de los labios mientras me sonreía y yo le devolvía la sonrisa. La apreté más contra mi, no quería que se separara de mí nunca, que el tiempo se detuviera y la tuviera siempre para mí, así… entre mis brazos… donde sabía que estaría a salvo sin que ningún Marco se le pudiera acercar.

-Bella, siento estropear el momento, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Marco?- pregunté con los dientes apretados y diciendo el nombre de Marco como si fuera una palabrota.

-Pues… la verdad… no lo se-dijo suspirando, sabia que esto era difícil para ella, acababa de recuperar la memoria y eso la debía de estar abrumando. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Tranquila, cariño. Ya nos ocuparemos de eso mas tarde, pero deberíamos volver, hay mucha gente que te hecha de menos-ella asintió y empezamos a vestirnos para empezar a correr dirección Canadá.

Fuimos todo el camino cogidos de la mano, aun que esta vez me abstuve de mirar a Bella no quería volver a tener que parar para tener un "descanso".

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa pude notar como Bella se ponía tensa, sabía lo que eso significaba… esta nerviosa y asustada. La cogí de la cintura y la pegué a mi y le di un apretón a su mano para que supiera que estaba ahí para ella, a lo que ella respondió con un beso en la mejilla. Despacio fue caminando hasta la entrada pero no nos dio ni tiempo de abrir la puerta cuando un duende de pelo negro se tiro encima de mi Bella para darle un abrazo que casi hace que se caigan.

-Si, Alice yo también te he echado de menos- dijo mi Bella riéndose mientras la duende se separaba de ella.

-Perdón, pero es que te he echado de menos y no he sido la única-dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo pulgar en dirección a Emmet que venia corriendo por las escaleras, si no fuera por que sabía que no podía morir me habría dado miedo, parecía la típica roca redonda que siempre va detrás de Indiana Jones.

-¡HERMANITA!-GRITÓ Emmet mientras le daba un abrazo de oso que, si no llega a ser vampiro, la habría asfixiado.

-Emmet-dije en tono de advertencia-la estas aplastando-le dije mientras la apartaba de él y la abrazaba.

-Los siento pero es que la echaba de menos-después de Emmet vino Katie.

-Mamá…-dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos y estuve seguro que si Bella pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo, y se dieron un abrazo-que a lo que a mi me pareció, parecía de película-. Las mejillas de Katie estaban anegadas en lágrimas, Bella levantó la cabeza del hombro de Katie para hacerme un gesto de que me uniera a ellas. Y eso hice. Cuando las tenía a las dos un sentimiento de plenitud me embargó, que hizo que me relajara al instante. Sentía como este fuera el sitio donde debía de estar.

Cuando Emmet tosió, muy disimuladamente, nótese el sarcasmo, para que nos separáramos nos dirigimos a dentro, no solté la mano de Bella en ningún momento.

Ya en el salón Carlisle dio pie a la conversación.

-Bella, me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto-le dijo mientras le daba una amplia sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió con una igual de grande-pero me gustaría, bueno, a todos nos gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó.

Entonces Bella les contó desde que despertó de ataúd-cuando oí eso un escalofrío me recorrió todo la columna con solo pensar que ella estuvo allá abajo- hasta ahora, omitiendo los detalles de nuestro reencuentro claro está.

Después de que Bella nos contara aquello cada uno se fue a su habitación, tenía cosas que discutir con Bella.

Cuando entramos cerré la puerta detrás de mí mientras ella se dirigía a sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Bella…-pero fui interrumpido por una voz chillona, que provenía de la última persona a la que quería ver en este momento…

-Edddieeeeeeee!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ola guapas!!!**

**En serio , siento haber tardado tanto, pero es quee he empezado el insti… de nuevo. ¬¬ menudo asco**

**Y claro mi timepo es limitado y eso sorry y ahora encima os dejo con las ganas de saber quien a llegado aunque creoo que es bastante obvio XDD**

**Hemos llegado a los 102!!!! Aun no me lo creo!!! Esta vez podremos llegar a los 115? Plissss**

**Esta vez intentare o tardar tanto lo prometo**

**Nos leemos en el prox capi **

**BYYEEEE **

**Carol-Cullen**


End file.
